


The Tsukishima Twins

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Mo Dao Zu Shi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: The Tsukishima Sect/Clan has two precious heirs, two twin Jades.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	The Tsukishima Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679483) by onceakoala. 



The Tsukishima Clan had always been very respected as the more intellectual one. Their reputation was not recent, there was a long history of scholars in their clan, and the keepers of tradition. They had definitely earned this reputation, down to the latest generation of heirs.

The Jades of the Tsukishima Clan were not only stellar students, but also possessed extraordinary beauty and an incomparable elegance that would draw in anyone they met. They were admired by all and envied by some. They were the pride of their Uncle, their only living relative left.

They were also frequently mistaken for twins at first sight due to their striking resemblance, both being tall golden-haired boys with hazel eyes. However, it wouldn’t take long for anyone to realise their mistake.

The elder, Tsukishima Akiteru was known for his kind-hearted spirit and his tender smiles. He would take on his heir’s duties with grace and wisdom beyond his years. And, most of all, for his tremendous love for his younger brother.

Tsukishima Kei was every bit of the scholar his Uncle was. He was also very mindful of the lengthy list of rules existing in Gusu, and spent most of his time reinforcing them. He was considered a genius for having memorised them all by the age of six, and by twelve, he had read and retained all about the existing teaching of cultivation. Needless to say, he was well on his path to become a true asset to the Clan, and overall a talented cultivator.

As the second brother, not the heir, Tsukishima Kei considered his duty to master the theories to be of aid to his older brother in the future and would spend all of his time reading and memorising new writings. Akiteru found him in his personal quarters, on a bright sunny day.

“Little Brother, good morning.”

He lifted his head to bow.

“Brother, good morning.”

“I didn’t see you at Breakfast. Did you have the servants bring your food here again ?”

“Sorry, I was reading this report from the Yamaguchi clan.”

“Next time, send me a message and I’ll come here to eat with you.”

“You mustn’t, Brother. It’s fine if I don’t show myself at the Assembly but you’re the Heir. You cannot not go.”

“I’m not Clan Leader yet, Uncle can take care of the Morning Assembly by himself. I haven’t seen you much these days, I wish to at least eat breakfast and spend some time with my dear brother. Unless one more rule has been added to Gusu without my knowledge ?”

Kei looked back down at his reading, his long fair hair hiding his small smile.

“No, it hasn’t. I’ll make sure to inform you of any change of plans in the future, Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
